masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Golo
What has happened to this page? Number one, wiki spoiler policy is: no spoilers in section headings. Number two, as it says on the front page, alien race names in Mass Effect are NOT capitalised. Rolling back until fixed. --Tullis 21:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't know that. RE:Capitilized names, I keep getting confused here, I see some articles where they are, and some were they are not. I'll try to remember this. --silverstrike 21:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Fixed the mistakes I made previously, hope everything is okay now... --silverstrike 22:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I may tweak the section titles but yeah, it's okay for now. Articles where alien names are capitalised need fixing but I have a lot of other jobs to handle on the wiki right now and I can't fix everything. BTW, regarding the extranet article, on the wiki Shepard is not given a gender except in sections about romance. --Tullis 22:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::I will fix the capitalized alien names (whenever I find them). RE:Gender related writings, I read your summery, and I know this - It was an honest mistake on my part, I'll try not to repeat it :). --silverstrike 22:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::About the alien names: if you look at the Asari article, you can see the 'A' capitalized on titles, in new paragraph, and on character titles (e.g. the Asari Consort). Is it meant to be like that, or should I change it? --silverstrike 22:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well... it's basic grammar to capitalise at the beginning of a sentence so... that's all fine. And though Sha'ira is an asari consort, her title is the Asari Consort, capitalised, because there's only one. If there were many they would be "the asari consorts on the Citadel." The Asari Republics classes as capitalised because it's the collective title of many republics and it's a governing body. If in doubt, don't change it because odds are we would have noticed it. --Tullis 22:35, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, this has now changed after a review. The correct form is "asari Consort". Mea culpa. --Tullis 00:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Essentially: imagine you were writing 'human' in whatever sentence you're writing. If you wouldn't write 'Human', then the same goes for the alien race names. --Tullis 14:09, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the clarification :) --silverstrike 14:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Golo's name As far as I can see, that is the translation of both insults together ("You are vas Nedas! Golo nar Tasi!"). Or maybe thats just my edition?! --silverstrike 21:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :He translates it in his head, and the last three words "Outcast. Alone. Reviled." are his thoughts on what it means to be called that. --Tullis 21:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the clarification :). --silverstrike 21:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Golo Image (or lack thereof) Just wanted to point out, in regards to the edit that was made adding an image purportedly of Golo: It's unlikely that the quarian on the cover of Mass Effect: Ascension is Golo for one simple reason. The quarian on the cover of Ascension appears to be female. Golo, of course, is male, and there is no indication given in the book that he likes to wear ladies clothes. Quarian men dress quite differently from quarian women, and no quarian male seen thus far wears the hijab-type garment that is worn by quarian females, as well as the quarian on the cover of the book. Additionally, the masks of quarian males are more elongated, and they feature more prominent "flanges" (or "tabs", for lack of better terminology) than those of females, and again, the mask shown is that of a female. For these reasons, it's fairly unlikely that the quarian depicted on the cover of the book is Golo. SpartHawg948 01:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless of the male/female appearance, seeing as Ascension feature more than one quarian, it's quite a leap to indicate that the quarian on the cover is Golo - if anything Lemm is a more likely guess (again, if we put the whole male/female garments aside). --silverstrike 02:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's that too. So basically, no part of the equation adds up to the quarian on the cover being Golo. SpartHawg948 02:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC)